


Sleep

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things never change...





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KY Lowell (TachyonStar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/gifts).



> Originally posted April 9th, 2012.

Cecil couldn't help a soft, contended sigh as Rydia settled down beside him. It wasn't as if anything had really changed between them, right? She was very much still Rydia, after all, even if she was a bit-- well, a lot bigger, and older, and more... defined. Definitely more powerful.

And after a few playful mock-protests, Rosa had quickly made space for the summoner to sleep between them.

"Just like before," Rydia said softly, sleepily. Cecil nodded. Not quite like before, though the time that had passed for him was nothing compared to what had passed for her. They'd both changed--

But nothing had really changed, as far as the bond between them was concerned. And, as she shifted to press close against him and steal his body heat like she had before, he hoped it never would.


End file.
